Prisoners and Paper Airplanes
by Xx Blue Skull Candy xX
Summary: Gold just wants to know one simple thing about the person he has been writing to...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was listening to Vocaloid again, and began to cry when I watched the Prisoner/Paper air planes songs. At first I wanted to do it with Red and Green but I realized that it was more fitting if it was a Gold and Silver story. If you haven't heard these songs, you might want to look them up because they make me cry every time! Enjoy.**

* * *

A long time ago, in a terrible place, I the lowly prisoner fell for a boy. I could see you through the fence, and whenever I saw you, my heart would skip a beat.

From a young age, my freedom had been ripped away. Locked away just as I am now. And every time I saw you I could only see our differences.

One day, I took a chance and wrote a letter for you, and then folded it into a paper airplane. When I was next released into the yard, I saw you again. I took the letter and threw it with all of my might, and I just hopped that it would somehow reach you.

The guards come soon after and take me back to my cell. 'If only I could get away', I would think as I close my eyes and imagine an open field with no fences in sight. But I have to open my eyes eventually and realize that what I hope for is all a lie.

You come again the next day and throw me an airplane. I smile as I read it and hold it close to my chest. You smile too and for a moment, all of my worries disappear. I Think to myself that maybe all the good things out there just might be true.

You turn away to leave, you long red hair moving slightly as you do. I panic slightly, not wanting this feeling to go away, so I call out to you, "Please! Come back, I just want to have a decent talk with you!" You turn to look at me and give me a sad smile before continuing to walk away. I close my eyes and hold your letter close thinking that just maybe you might realize how much our distance hurts me.

I watch as you leave, and for some odd reason, I smile. I smile because I know you will come back tomorrow.

Day and mounts eventually pass, and the darkness of my prison begins to fade. The paper planes you sent me were my everything.

The next day you come again, but you seem more distant than usual. For some reason, I don't think you look well. Almost sickly. You weakly throw you airplane and it barley makes it over the fence. Your letter told me that you were leaving and that this was goodbye.

You turn away, and this time I don't smile. You're not coming back. You're _never_ coming back. Pain burst up inside of me, making it hard to breath. Tears stream down my face and I can't make them stop. I've never cried so much.

Every time I saw you, I could stop myself from smiling. I smiled and laughed despite whatever the future may hold for me.

All of those days passed and I still don't know your name. You never singed your letters, probably for your own safety. I can't blame you. And I still imagine a bright future for us where ever you are.

I curl up with all of your paper planes inside of my cell. I feel sick. I can't call out for you. I can't follow you. I can't even get out of here.

More time passes and I'm beginning to forget what you look like so I write on my cell walls what I remember. Pale skin. Silver eyes. Red hair. For some reason, I remember you better when I look at your letters. I keep at least one of them with me at all times as a sort of good luck charm.

One day, one of the guards steals one of your letters. He has the other guards hold me back as he rips it into pieces. He laughs at my pitiful face and I can see the color of his eyes. Silver. Just like yours. And for some reason, that sends me over the edge.

How dare he steal my things! How dare he rip your letters! How dare he have your eyes! How dare he! HOW DARE HE!

I somehow slip out of the other guards grip and manage to knock him to the ground. I punch him repeatedly. Over and over and over again, until finally the other guards pull me away from him. By now I am crying, thinking about you again and how I will never see you, or your eyes. As the drag me away, I grab one of the pieces of your letter and hold it close to my chest, begging for it to give me some sort of strength.

I know where they are taking me. Whenever a prisoner misbehaved, the guards would take him away to the room with no light, and he would never come out. I guess after all my years of being here, my time has finally come.

All of the letters we exchanged have left me with no regrets. But then, some part of my screams that I want to live a little longer. I am no longer full of confusion. I know what I want.

I want to see you again. Just once. Just one more time.

If I had one wish, I would want to go back to the time we spent together. All those days we once shared suddenly flash into my mind. All of our emotions were spread out and written into so many words that I want to read again. I am now sure that your letters where the only thing that kept me going even through the darkest of times.

I can feel myself getting weak, but still I cling to my life. I imagine a field full of grey weeds, and in the middle of them is a small red flower.

Even though you and I lived two different lives, I still tried to take a chance and somehow be with you.

I can feel my heart beat change as my last moments draw near. Can't you let me talk to him just once more?

I grab you letter with the little strength I have let. This chamber filled with darkness is where my life will end. I let out a scream, and listen to it echo, and I know no one else can hear me.

Tears now flow freely from my face as a stab of pain comes from my chest. I can hardly breathe.

I just want to know one simple thing…

What is your name?

* * *

**A/N Silver's side of the story will be up soon. Hope you liked it and here are some digital tissues.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is Silver's side of the story. This also explains some thing's in Gold's story. I know at the end of Gold's story some of you were mad at Silver, but this should explain why he did the things he did. This should be almost as depressing as the last one so be warned. I forgot the disclaimer in the last one so…**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY POKEMON CHARITERS!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

In some time at some place in a terrible world, one thing brought our two worlds together. A single paper airplane.

I slipped out of the hospital almost every day to see you where my dad worked. I would always smile at you and you would smile back with your golden eyes twinkling. Until one day, when I smiled at you, you pulled a paper airplane from your pocket and threw it over the fence.

I easily caught it and when I looked back over at me you were beaming. A few guards came to get you a few seconds later. I was sad to see you go, but I knew I needed to get back to the hospital. I raced back as fast as my legs could take me before I quietly snuck back into my hospital room. Once I was back in my bed, I took out the letter and began to read it.

Reading your letter warmed my heart and made me blush fiercely. I closed my eyes and wondered if this is what love feels like.

Just then my father came into my room. He smiled at me but soon his eyes landed on your letter. He tore it from my hands and quickly read it over. He furiously crumpled the letter and threw it in the trash before he said in an angered tone, "You must never see him again."

I opened my mouth to argue but my father had already slammed the hospital door closed. I quickly fished your letter out of the trashed and tried to smooth it out on my lap.

Why must I not see you? Your existence was meaningful enough for me. In my little room where the sun didn't enter I cry for both of us and how bleak our futures looked.

The number of tubes is increasing every day and it's getting harder and harder to hear. My sickness is getting worse. I can hardly walk now.

I hold one of your letters in my lap, remembering some of the times we have shared. A small thought crosses my mind. If I can't get out of here alive, I have to see you one more time because I don't want you to worry about me. With this thought in mind, it quickly tears out all of the needles and tubes that are in me.

I use the table beside me to get up before limping out the door. I go through the halls as quickly as possible until I am outside again. My head is spinning slightly and now I have no walls to support myself on but that is not important right now.

Somehow I made it to where my dad works and weakly threw my last paper plane with love. You catch my letter and read it over before giving me a confused, heartbroken look. I turn away so you can't see my tears and begin to walk away when you call, "I'll be waiting for you till you come back. I'll keep and treasure these letters… then I can see you again, right?"

I want to turn back to you, tell you how much you mean to me, but I can't. If I did it would only hurt you more, so I put on a brave face and walk back to the hospital.

When I finally reach my destination, I can hardly breathe and my legs are barely holding me up. I make it to my room and collapse on my bed unable to breath. Suddenly nurses are all around me. One puts a mask over my mouth and nose while others replace the tubes I previously ripped out. The world is spinning and before I know it, everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up a few weeks later. My father came in soon after I woke up to tell me some news.

You are dead.

My father tells me that he ripped one of my letters and you attacked. It was then that I noticed my Father's bruised face. He tells me what happened to you and then leaves soon after. Why did you have to leave? Why?

A few months have passed since then and now I can hardly move at all. I guess that the last moment is coming soon.

When I said goodbye to you, I should not have pretended to be strong. And now it's too late. But I still want to see you smiling somewhere. I want to see you; I want to see you one last time.

I hear the rhythmic beeping of my heart monitor begin to slow and your letter slips from my hand.

A flower without light is doomed to die, I think as an image of an open field fills my mind. Only your letters gave me sunshine. I now see a paper plane sailing through the sky. I follow it desperately, wanting nothing more than to catch it.

If this is my last moment, take me to where he is, I beg silently.

The beeping is getting slower…

Father is here now and he presses one of you letters into my hand.

And I smile as I close my eyes for the last time…

I'm standing in front of the fence again. You are standing on the other side and smiling.

"See you again," I hear you say as the fence keeping us apart disappears.

"You know the place."

* * *

**A/N Yep. Ok that's the end. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!**

**Edit: I just read this over and... I have no idea what I was thinking... Seriously! Sorry for this crappy story.**

**Blue~**


End file.
